the ZeusAthena pact
by Erato son of Zeus and Athena
Summary: Erato has gone to camp Half-Blood for eight years and nothing has ever happend to him, but on his brothers first day there he disappears. but after Jinym returned, weird things start happening. rated T because im very careful and paranoid.
1. Welcome to my good bye

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characterrs for the PJO series, but i do own Erato Calliope and Jinym Calliope. **

**Questions: Where did Jinym go? **

**Notifications: This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. i guess if i get enough responses i will update the storie.**

**Taryn: He wont tell you, but Mi-Myht-MythScavenger owns me.**

**Erato: Dont tell them that! theyll wanna go see her awesome stories about PJ.**

My name is Erato Calliope. My mom, Metis Woodmark, is a daughter of Athena, and my dad, Jon Calliope, is a son of Zeus. You see my dad was stuck in a weird hotel since World War Two, when he was twenty two. He got out of the hotel around 1988 and met my mom about one week later. They married about four months later. 9 months after that, yours truly came into existence. I have a seven year old brother, a half-blood, and a 12 year old sister, a mortal that could see through the Mist because she inherited the mortal halves of both parents. I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood when I was 10 years old, and wasn't claimed. I wasn't claimed because I already knew who my godly ancestors were. Now because I had inherited the godly half of my parents, I was a half-blood because only gods can give birth to gods, I could stay in either cabin. I chose Athena's cabin, because I didn't feel comfortable all alone in a cabin that was based off of the king of all gods. Chiron allowed me to stay in either cabin, and not to mention my heritage, unless I was ready.

Now that you know my background, let me tell you where the trouble began. I had just turned 17, gotten a quest, and led my brother through the magical barriers of Camp Half-Blood. His electric yellow eyes with some shades of gray were filled with excitement and anticipation. I felt kind of guilty, because I knew I would have to leave him behind for my quest. My quest wasn't that hard, just a retrieval quest. I had to pick up two half-bloods that were on different sides of the US. One was in Florida, and the other was in Washington, and I had to get there quick. I would use the fastest thing out there that would get me to where I needed to go. The Labyrinth.

The Oracle had said:

_Two will go down below,_

_To travel fast both to and fro._

_The children of Zeus will have to fight,_

_While all other children will lose their might._

_Ariadne's string you will have to use,_

_The greatest selection you must choose._

_With the lord Pan's final breath,_

_Will come a time were choice is death._

It was easy to see why I dint want my little brother to come along. "Will you join me on the quest?" I asked, figuring that I needed a child of Zeus to join me.

"What makes you think that I want to do this quest, anyway?" Crissy retorted, though I saw that she was starting to get restless. Her illuminating blonde hair was what I first noticed about her, her piercing blue eyes held my attention, and the black clothes she wore had white pieces of cloth sown in. She arrived here at the age of twelve, when I was eleven. I knew I had found a friend I could trust, even if it looked like she didn't want to do anything with me. I gave her a look, the look parents give you when you are lying and they have caught you. "Fine, you caught me. Yes, Airhead, I want to go." Crissy almost begged.

I smiled and turned away. "I'll tell Chiron that you'll be coming with me." As I left I heard a shriek of udder joy.

Chiron was glad to hear what my plan was, so I decided to ask a favor from the camps biggest hero. I headed over to the Poseidon cabin hoping to find Percy, when instead I found a cute little six year old that must have gotten here while I was gone. "Hey there, I'm Erato, Percy's friend." I said, with my hand extended.

"Your Percy's fwiend, Ar-air-airatoo?" she stumbled. I couldn't help but think awe how cute. I mean my brother did the same thing, but that was different.

"Yes, I am. And how are you?"

"Me? My names Taryn, and I'm this many years old." She said while holding up six fingers, which kept changing amount. This was too cute, why aren't all six year olds like this?

"Do you know where I can find Percy? I would like to talk to him about something."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away to her brother. She started heading to the amphitheatre, which was odd because I didn't think that fish could act or sing at all. Sure enough, he was on stage with my lil half aunt. Wow, what a weird concept. My best friend's girlfriend was my aunt, and she was a year younger than me.

"Hey, Percy! Could you please stop frenching my aunt?" I had yelled.

Percy and Annabeth had turned to me, smiling. "How's my favorite nephew?" Annabeth said.

"I'm good. Hey Percy, I brought a playmate for your new sister. I was wondering if you could look after him while I go on a quest." I laughed.

"Sure, I'll look after him. Well what do you think about meeting a new friend, Taryn?" asked Percy.

"New fwiend? Is he like airatoo?" pondered Taryn as she began to jump around excitedly.

"Yes he's Erato's brother. Hey, Erato, where is little Jinym anyway? I can't wait to see him." Percy laughed.

"Well, follow me and I'll show you where he is." I said making a move for the cabins. I threw little Taryn on my shoulders, and scared Percy while Taryn just laughed with joy. When we got to the cabin, I set Taryn down, opened the door, and found my brother had already planned on sword practice with his own large Xiphos, named lyresound because it made music when swung. But he wasn't there. I just guessed he'd be back so I told Percy and the others that he would be here, and I gave Percy a picture of my brother, so that he can find him later.

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!**

**Questions: Do you have any?**

**Where is Jinym?**

**When will i anwser any of you questions?**


	2. we find the portal to Washington

**Muse: HI! **

**Mortal: HI!**

**Muse: The writer thought he would try something he thought was cool.**

**Mortal: Yea, and it wasn't your mom.**

**Muse: Now why did you have to go there.**

**Mortal: Sorry, umm what about the story.**

**Muse: Ok, so when we left off Erato was on a quest.**

**Mortal: Lets see what hes doing.**

**Chapter 2: we find a portal to Washington**

I never found him before I left on my quest. Thanks to the string, I and Crissy were making great timing through the Labyrinth, passing a gateway to Mount Saint Helens. The land still showed scars of where the after effect of Percy's incident. By my guess, we were almost to Florida. I began to pray to Athena for letting the Labyrinth rise for this quest again. Of course it helped that I was her only grandson that ever went on a quest. "Hey, grey eyes, we might be in a bit of trouble." Crissy said.

I ignored the odd nickname, and looked at what she was talking about. There were 12 Hellhounds, five _Dracaenae_, and one Laistrygonian. I had Boltslam, my celestial bronze scimitar that was four feet long, and my sharpened boomerang, though I didn't think it would be any good. Crissy had a crossbow that never really ran out of arrows, and a shield that Tyson made for her. The shield is engraved with a single lightning bolt that could be hidden as a bracelet and use any electricity near it to direct a powerful attack. Even though we could fight more than hold our own, I decided a sensible course of action. "RUN!" I screamed.

It seemed that Crissy was more than ready to do this. We took off down the first tunnel to the left. We ended up in a bridle dress shop, the one Grover hid in a long time ago. The first kid was about a mile from here. I knew that the monsters wouldn't try to get out because it would mean that they would disintegrate. So we were safe for the time being. I went to the local mall because that's where the local teens like to hang out. I asked a crazed looking kid where I could find a girl named Tribble.

"Ewe, why would want to find Goth Girl? She's the weirdest girl in school." The girl said. She pointed to the corner where there was a single girl, playing on the phone.

We walked over to where she sat. "Are you Tribble?" Crissy asked as kindly as she could.

"And who's asking? Why would I talk to you?" Tribble questioned accusingly. She looked like she was getting ready for a fight.

I almost laughed. Almost. "We're here to help you. First off, how old are you?" I said amusingly. Of course, I probably would have acted the same way if I saw a punk with blond hair with another goth with blond hair. That could just be the warrior's instinct.

"I won't, tell you anything until you tell me who you are, why you think I need help, and what you think I need help with." Tribble said.

"Fine. My name is Erato and this here is Crissy. You might not need help, but you will. Have you ever seen any monsters?" I asked this intriguing girl.

"Yea, I've even killed a lot of them." She replied calmly.

Crissy and I went slack jawed. "Wow, ok. Umm, well there are others like you, their called Half-Bloods, and there is a camp for them." Crissy stumbled.

"Sure, I guess. But I think that right now you guys should focus on the giant dog behind you." Tribble pointed out.

"OH MY GODS! We almost didn't have to fight any monsters. Oh well, I guess it's not a Quest without fighting." Crissy said.

Finally, one jam-packed-fight-that-I-couldn't-put-in-here-because-it-was-too-much-fun later, Tribble said, "If it means I get help fighting things like those again, I'd be glad to go to this Camp Salt-Flood."

"It's Camp Half-Blood. We can go there right after we pick up another kid like you. Ok let's get to the Labyrinth" I said. Right then, a rumbling could be felt under our feet, and people started saying stuff about another earthquake happening. I just sighed, "Looks like we will be flying now."

We finally bought tickets to Washington. I'm still worried about the prophecy's last lines:

_With the lord Pan's final breath,_

_Will come a time were choice is death._

Did it mean that Pan wasn't really dead and he would die soon or that Grover would be faced with a choice that, if not given to another, would kill him either way? Horrible fear overcame me. "We need to go now!" I said beginning to worry a little too much, but if Grover died, there would be no more hope for the wild.

Crissy must have been thinking the exact same thing, because she just nodded in agreement. We grabbed what we could and ran to the gate. There was a clearly marked "express lane" for demigod and god use only. We entered the small room where a stout young man was just standing there. "Ticket please. You can go anywhere without your ticket." Said the small man.

"Holy crap, Batman! Since when could you do this?" Crissy asked.

"We have been in business since 1902. We don't really see any demigods for some unknown reason." He responded cheerfully.

"Maybe it's because no demigod, except the children of Zeus, would risk flying. This is perfect! We can get there in an instant." I rambled. We gave him our tickets, and ten golden drachmas, and off we went. The next thing I knew, I was standing in northern Washington, with a letter from Hermes. The letter said:

**Dear Person,**

**Thank you for using the airway express lane. We have picked you brain and found where you truly wanted to be. We have dropped you off at one of the following places: a) Your house b) The beach c) The area where Aqua is located. If you were traveling in a group and got separated, then sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Good luck on your travels,**

**Hermes**

"Great, just great. This is worse than being swallowed by a dragon (so I've heard). Luckily, Tribble and started to appear next to me. Apparently, Tribble really wanted to not be alone anymore, and I don't know why Crissy was here. She didn't want to find this other half-blood, so something was here that she wanted to stay with. I looked around, trying to find anyone who might have seen us, or even better, someone who could lead us to Aqua.

Thats when i found her, anyone could tell just by looking at her. Her name was on the front of her shirt. I thought it was cute, in a dorky kind of way. "Your Aqua right?" I asked.

"How did you know?" She asked seriously.

**Muse: Wow! What an awkward cliff hanger!**

**Mortal: You said it.**

**Muse: Ok, well not much commentary here. **

**Writer: I dont own PJO and you two better get along, and not hurt anyone.**

**Writer fades into the background**

**Mortal: Who was that and were did he come from?**

**Muse: Didnt you read the little subtitle thingies? He is the writer. And he came from another plane than we are on.**

**Mortal: WHAT!! *sizzle* (sparcks fly from head)**

**KAGABOOM!!**

**Muse: Umm, now that my cohost is dead, lets end this story. Also, sorry if you were shocked by the language.**


	3. I smell burning tires

**Mortal:Hey im back. Sorry for dissapering.**

**Muse:I thought you died. **

**Mortal:Nope.**

**chapter three: i smell burning tires**

"Are you serious? Do you know what this means? It means that I'm not crazy! Take that stupid educational system, parents, and so called friends!" Aqua said, a little too enthusiastic about the ordeal. This took everyone aback; no one ever took the news that the Greek gods were real, not even mortals that saw through the mist.

"Um, okay, I guess we should start back to camp. Wait, dammit, I have no more money." I said.

I fingered my pockets trying to find some cash. Nothing but a ball point pen, some lint, three paperclips, a wooden carving of Crissy I'm making for her birthday, four drachmas, two shoelaces, and a hellhound tooth. _How in Hades did I get a hellhound tooth?_ Oh well, more trophies for me. I was just about to give up when I had an idea. "Hey Crissy, do you have any drachmas?"

She had been scavenging her pockets as well, trying to find her money as well to no avail. She looked at me as if trying to get inside my head, which she always could, but gave up and handed the golden coins to me. "I hope you have a good reason for this, I was saving up for something important." Crissy snarled.

I walked over to the fountain, tossed a golden drachma in the rainbow created by the mist, and said, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, hear my plea. Show me Grover." Right then, Crissy began to put two and two together, but the look on her face said she somehow got three. Grover was facing the other way, tending to something spiny that might have been a rose at one time. "Hey Grover, how are you?"

"Buwaaa! Erato, why did you scare me like that? I was just about to leave this wilderness deprived area, and then from Texas I would go to Colorado." Said the short satyr.

"Well instead of Colorado, how about Washington?"

"Washington? That sounds great, but what's the catch? What do I have to do?"

"Oh nothing much, just help us get a ride back to camp"

"Okay, I can do that. So you're in Washington? Ill teleport there right now." He disappeared from view, and walked out of the bushed next to us.

"Wow, when where you able to do that? It's really cool. Can you maybe teleport us to camp?"

He shook his head, his horns filled with vines. "I can only teleport when I'm by myself. I'm glad that you reminded me of Washington, I've got to do something here."

A sense of dread overcame me, and I thought about the prophesy. "What did you have to do here?"

"Oh, I have to make a deal with a stubborn nymph who won't let any of the amazing animals from around here roam free."

"That sounds interesting, you mind if we come with you before you send us home?" I had suddenly found the square root of two plus two, the prophesy wasn't about Grover dying, it was talking about the nymph and animals, whichever one Grover didn't side with. The choice I had to make was whether or not to allow them die, to stop Grover. I had to do my best to make sure no death was without reason.

"Sure you can come, but do you want me to send the new half-bloods to camp?" Grover whispered.

"No way in hell am I going to miss this! I mean a talking goat man? Who would pass this up?" Aqua squealed to all of our pain.

"I wouldn't frickin' miss it for all the magic in the world, if Blondie is really going." Tribble laughed uncontrollably. "I really want to see miss happy-go-lucky see death or at least pain."

"Um, do any of you smell that? It kind of smells bitter-sweet." Crissy said looking around for the source.

Right then, I smelled Burning tires in the air. Every time I smelled burning tires, something bad happened. Last time, I had lost time, a watch that doubled as a gps that I had found. The time before that, I had almost been killed by the Minotaur itself, but it just left, like it was called to get revenge on someone. So I never knew how bad it would be, but u was going to be prepared for anything. I took out my scimmy, the grey stones jutting out of the hilt contrasting to the purple blade, with little blades produced from the main blade, though they were still curved towards the same area. On the blade was an image of an eagle and an owl. The blade so sharp, it literally cut the air. I should know, I'm part sky god. My boomerang was also purple, but the bladed part of it was silver, and there where stripes of blue along the weapon itself. It was about 5 feet long, but could change into a chain anytime I wanted. As prepared as I thought I was, I was no where near prepared for what was going to happen.

**Mortal: How could he just leave it like that?**

**Muse: Because he accidentaly wrote the perfect cliffy.**

**Mortal: I hate those.**

**Muse: So do i.**

**Writer: *appearing out of the mist* I hate them also, but you gotta keep em reading.**

**Mortal: Hey Woodmark.**

**Muse: He's going to explode!!!**

**Writer: umm. hey Mort. i gotta go now.**

**Mortal: ha and you thought i would explode. *he sets himself on fire* wooo celebration pyre!!**


End file.
